Culpable de quererte
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: Aunque a Lighting le cueste creerlo, Fang también se siente culpable por lo ocurrido. // Leves spoilers hasta capitulo 8-9


"Solo quiero que me digas porque es tan difícil"

La morena miraba a la otra mujer directamente a los ojos, algo difícil dado que ésta trataba todo el rato de esquivar su mirada.

"No es el momento"

"Nunca es el momento, Light. Nunca contigo"

"Hope no está, ¿vale? Y no debería haberle dejado solo. Le prometí a su padre que nunca le pasaría nada."

"Joder, Light. No puedes ir prometiendo esas cosas."

"Eso es asunto mío"

"Como quieras"

La morena se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared enyesada de una vieja casa. El calor en aquel pueblucho era asfixiante; incluso para alguien de Paals que está acostumbrado a unos veranos extremadamente calurosos.

Lighting sudaba copiosamente y de vez en cuando se pasaba la mano por la frente de manera inconsciente.

Hacía un buen rato que la última provisión de agua se había agotado y las dos mujeres buscaban algo similar a un mercado donde pudieran comprar más.

"Creía que en el Nido todo era más fácil que en Paals" dijo Fang, sarcástica.

"Solo es fácil para algunos"

"Ya, dínoslo a nosotros" la morena vio a Light titubear y resoplar y no pudo contenerse. "Sabes que no es culpa tuya"

"Lo es"

"Vale, pero en tu interior sabes que no lo es"

"¿En mi interior?"

"Porque aunque siempre quieras mostrarte fuerte y cabezota, todos sabemos que tienes un punto racional que te dice cuando merece o no culparse por algo"

"¿Sabes? Me gustaría ver tu interior también debatirse por la culpa"

"¿Qué?"

"Dahj, Serah... ¡Es culpa tuya!" gritó Light sin poder contenerse.

En realidad llevaba varios días con ganas de soltarlo todo. No quería porque sabía que no era justo pero necesitaba estallar porque de lo contrario se volvería loca y se autodestruiría.

"No me sirve de nada pegarme cabezazos contra una roca, si es lo que sugieres" respondió Fang sin siquiera alzar la voz.

"Entonces soy yo el que tiene que sobrellevar la responsabilidad por las dos" contestó la soldado.

"¡Venga ya! ¿Es que nunca claudicas? ¿Prefieres seguir diciendo tonterías?"

Fang se alejó de la agradable sombra que proyectaba el tejado del edificio en que había estado apoyada y se colocó a dos metros frente a Lighting. La soldado se sobresaltó al principio. Fang era el símil de Snow pero en el sexo opuesto, con más arrogancia y sugerente ironía.

"No son tonterías. Al menos yo no me escudo en mis responsabilidades"

"Vale. Está bien. Sabes perfectamente que me torturo por lo que le ocurrió a Serah"

"¿Ah sí?"

"Pero no del modo que te gustaría. Yo no soy así" continuó Fang. "Y también lo siento mucho por Sazh. ¿Y sabes lo que más me cabrea? Haber estado tan ciega creyendo que no habría daños colaterales, pensando que me importaban bien poco mis iguales del Nido. En Paals, como aquí, te enseñan bien a odiar al contrario, a ignorarle, a desearle todo el mal. En cambio, cuando ves realmente a ese "enemigo" te das cuenta de que todo ha sido infundado y que las diferencias son nimias. Nadie merece un final así"

"¿Y no crees que llegas a esa conclusión tarde?" Lighting seguía mostrando un tono enfadado. Le era imposible no enfadarse, incluso sabiendo que parte de la culpa no correspondía a la propia Fang. _A veces ocurren accidentes_, pensó. Pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

"No hubiera llegado a esa conclusión si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó. Pero sí, ojalá no tuviera que haber llegado a ella"

Lighting resopló.

"Mira, solo quiero encontrar a Hope y seguir con el plan. Lleve a donde lleve"

"No llegarás muy lejos en ese estado" advirtió la morena.

Lighting no sabía si le molestaba más la mueca que se adivinaba en la comisura de los labios de la otra a modo de sonrisa, o que precisamente Fang se hubiera dado cuenta de su verdadera situación. ¿Y por qué todo el mundo tenía la dichosa manía de preocuparse por ella y cuestionarle su modo de actuar? Solo eran extraños que se habían juntado por accidente. _¡Maldito accidente! ¡Malditos Fal'Cie!_

"No necesito tu compasión" gruñó la soldado.

"No te la estaba brindando. Es puro egoísmo. No me gustaría tener que tirar de un soldado muerto"

"Ya" Lighting no la creyó. O no quiso creerla.

"Mira Light, independientemente de lo que pase con Hope... Serah despertará. No tienes que torturarte"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" gritó Light saltándose las lágrimas de rabia y desesperación.

"Yo soy la prueba viviente. Nadie es cristal para siempre"

"No es eso lo que dicen las leyendas..."

"Las leyendas mienten"

"¿Así de fácil?"

"Síp"

"No te creo"

"Creo que puedo acostumbrarme"

La morena caminó unos metros más allá de manera que Lighting le daba ahora la espalda.

"Deberíamos seguir buscando algún lugar donde comprar agua" sugirió Lighting reanudando la marcha.

"O sí. Lo primero es sobrevivir" asintió Fang.

Pero la morena no la siguió.

"¿No vas a venir?" preguntó la soldado cuando se dio cuenta de que la otra no le seguía.

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es evidente que no quieres que vaya contigo. En realidad, preferirías que me achicharrara aquí para pagar mis culpas por mis pecados" dijo Fang no sin cierta ironía.

"Anda, ¿ahora lees los pensamientos? Deja de hacer el imbécil. Suficiente lo has hecho ya"

"Dame una buena razón para que continúe a tu lado"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué va todo esto?"

"Solo quiero una respuesta. Luego puedo acompañarte si así lo quieres o quedarme aquí"

"¿Y Vanille? ¿Y Hope?"

"Vanille sabrá encontrarme si fuera necesario..."

"¿Así que eso piensas hacer? ¿Abandonarnos? ¿Ese es tu plan?" comentó Lighting visiblemente irritada.

"Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien. Está claro que soy un peligro público..."

"¡Todos lo somos!"

"He conseguido separar a tu hermana de ti y de Snow, he quitado a Dahj de los brazos de su padre..."

"¡Accidentalmente!" se le escapó a Light.

"¿Y si lo que ocurra a Hope también sea por mi culpa?"

"Maldita sea. No puedes decirme que yo no debo sentirme culpable y tu sí"

"No quiero ser una carga para nadie"

"No puedo entenderte, Fang. De verdad que no"

"Ya somos dos"

"Se supone que teníamos un plan. Se supone que somos un equipo. Serah nos unió, ¿recuerdas? Era su misión. No podemos dividirnos ahora"

"Lo que los Fal'Cie quieran me trae sin cuidado"

"¡Pues a mí no! ¡No estoy dispuesta a más sufrimiento! Así que métetelo en la cabeza. Vas a venir con nosotros aunque tenga que arrastrarte todo el camino tirándote de los pelos"

"No consentiré eso sin pelear"

"Bueno, puedes usar a Bahamut si quieres. No eres la única con esa habilidad"

"¿Usaríamos los eloidones para pelear entre nosotros?"

"Si es necesario..."

"Curioso, ¿verdad?"

"Lo único que merece mi curiosidad es este inesperado cambio de planes"

"¡Mierda, Light! Solo quiero decirte que yo también tengo sentimiento de culpa"

"Perfecto. Lo he comprendido. ¡Vamos!" apremió la soldado.

"No, Light. Escúchame. Llevo debatiéndome en esto casi desde que nos conocimos y supe todas vuestras historias. Hay cosas que... son difíciles de sobrellevar"

"Todos tenemos nuestra carga. Snow, Hope, Sazh, yo... E incluso imagino que Vanille"

"Vanille..." Fang se quedó absorta mirando el suelo polvoriento unos segundos. "¿Crees que llegado el caso...?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Crees que podrías echarle un vistazo?"

"Sazh y yo lo llevamos haciendo desde la primera vez que la vimos, incluso antes de conocerte"

"No quiero que sufra más de la cuenta. La mayoría de los problemas que tiene ahora son por mi culpa"

"Y dale con eso. ¿No habíamos quedado en que ya sabemos cuales son nuestras culpas?"

"Solo quiero saber que estará bien, me pase lo que me pase"

"Prometo que montaré una guardería cuando todo esto termine. Y sí, tienes mi palabra. Pero, ¡maldita sea, Fang! No te va a pasar nada. Solo eres una estúpida cabeza de chorlito..."

"Entonces... a pesar de todo... Aunque sea responsable de lo de Serah... Incluso..."

"Sí, sí y sí. Quiero que vengas con nosotros" asintió Lighting con cierto hastío.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué, qué?"

"¿Por qué, si pareces odiarme tanto quieres que te acompañe?"

"Yo no te odio" se sorprendió la soldado.

"Yo en tu lugar, lo haría"

"Tu no eres yo. Y hazme el favor, si tienes una mínima esperanza de salir con vida de todo esto, vamonos ya. De lo contrario vamos a morir por culpa de la sed. Cuanto más hablamos, más seca se queda mi boca"

"Tienes razón"

Fang emprendió el paso hasta alcanzar la altura Lighting.

"Gracias" y sin que Lighting pudiera esperarlo, le abrazó.

El abrazo casi hizo perder el equilibrio a la soldado y las dos mujeres se tambalearon. Fang sonrió.

"Yo no se tu pero te estoy cogiendo cariño. A pesar de que seas una cabezota"

"Mira quien habla. Ahora sé la manía que tiene Vanille de abrazarnos a todos"

Ante la mención de su hermana, Fang sonrió más ampliamente.

"Sí, es algo de familia"

Las dos mujeres volvieron a caminar, juntas.

"Oye, ¿y Serah? ¿Tiene un genio tan malo como el tuyo?"

"Completamente opuesta. Serah es la dulce de la familia. Yo soy la oveja negra"

"Vaya"

"Sí. No todos tenemos porqué parecernos, supongo"

"Sabes, creo que tu también tienes un punto dulce"

"¿ah, sí?"

"Sí. Pero primero tienes que reconocerlo y eso no será sencillo" Fang le pegó un pellizco en la mejilla.

"No tienes remedio. Estás como una puñetera cabra"

"¿Ves? No va a ser fácil"


End file.
